1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device handling large current, and a solar power generation system and a vehicle driving system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, storage battery systems and EV (Electric Vehicle) are widely available, and the needs for switches handling large current is increasing. In this case, the EV includes electric vehicles, hybrid cars, plug-in hybrid cars, electric bicycles, and electric bikes.